eladriells_ddfandomcom-20200215-history
Eladriell's D
Welcome to the D&D: Homelands setting! On the world of Talamh, the countries known as the Homelands are vast (roughly 301000 miles of land) & include Daria (the main setting bordered on the north by the Inlet of the Lost & to the south by the Mounds of Pent), the'' Lowhills'', Valerun, the West Ports, Parth, Shrill, Tuch and the'' Far Isles''. The cruel southern land of Angyll is physically connected but very much both militarily & culturally seperated. Across the Darkwine Sea to the south of Angyll the nearest country is their rival Breth, to the northeast of the Homelands lies the Span, an immeasurably vast and inhospitable land & eastward lies Rech, a decaying, haunted & near collapsed empire. The world is immeasureably greater, but it is in the Homelands that our tales are told. Character Creation Creating a Character for Homelands is simple & much like standard 5th Ed. D&D. Simply follow the steps below after thinking about what kind of person you want to portray, what kind of story you want to tell & things you'd like to experience or do in a game... *Choose a Race. *Choose a Background. *Choose a Class. *Pick any 2 Skills, then any combination of 2 Languages and/or Tools to gain proficiency with. *Pick any 1 Feat. *Stats start at 6, add or subtract any modifiers from Race, Class, Feats etc. *Assign 36 points on a 1-for-1 basis between your Stats, subject to nothing ending up over 20 or below 6. Alternatively, if you wish to play a Character with a Bloodline, follow these steps. Remember Blooded individuals have MUCH less control over how others perceive them or even their own destinies... *Choose a Race. *Choose a Bloodline. *Choose a Background. *Choose a Class. *Pick any 1 Tool to gain proficiency with. *Stats start at 6, add or subtract any modifiers from Race, Class, Feats etc. *Assign 30 points on a 1-for-1 basis between your Stats, subject to nothing ending up over 20 or below 6. Bloodlines deserve special mention. As the base Races from 5th Ed. that they were derived from are all half-Human variants, they lacked depth & structure as well as being horribly misintrpreted or portrayed by many. By making them akin to a genetic atavism or mutation we give them structure within the setting, support the framework & background as well as providing more roleplaying opportunity. Demographics. This chart lists the rough population split amongst Classes across the entire Homelands. Most sentient beings are Commoners, from unskilled Goblin miners to studious Elven herbalists, who go about their live as best they can. Only those with the right talent, skill, dedication & destiny follow the professional paths of the Classes & even then some are more accessible than others with yet more abandoned or replaced by their adherents as time wears on. This is as precise as one can get as different countries & clans, places & people have different ways, priorities & approaches to life. Darian Calendar __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse